


Girlfriend

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Songfic, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-06
Updated: 2002-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh could barely conceal his laughter as she swivelled her hips in her chair, threw back her head and wailed the last phrase in a remarkable impression of Justin Timberlake.





	Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Author: Emily   
Title: Girlfriend   
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: Donna and Josh belong to Aaron. The song "Girlfriend" belongs to *Nsync.   
Summary: Josh could barely conceal his laughter as she swivelled her hips in her chair, threw back her head and wailed the last phrase in a remarkable impression of Justin Timberlake.   
Notes: I'm so sad.

Josh rubbed the tips of his fingers against his temples and rolled his neck slowly. His office, and the bullpen beyond were dark, only he and Donna remained. He could hear Donna's fingers against the smooth keys of her computer. He could also hear the faint strains of her CD player, even though the head phones were firmly tucked into her ears. Suddenly, her voice broke the stillness.

"He don't want you like I want you, believe me, I love you like I love you, squeeze you like I squeeeezee." Josh grinned as he heard her draw out the ees, before quietly rising from his desk and tiptoeing across his office to watch her. Her eyes were closed, her fingers were poised above the keyboard as she jerked her shoulders and shook her head in time to the beat, her hair settled behind her as she slowed her movements. She began to hum softly, before breaking into song again.

"Okay, baby, what's it gonna take for you to be my lady, tell me ri-ight now-ow-ow."

Josh could barely conceal his laughter as she swivelled her hips in her chair, threw back her head and wailed the last phrase in a remarkable impression of Justin Timberlake.

"So tell your man bye bye," Josh jumped as she emphasised the last two words and opened her mouth very wide. Her fingers suddenly lifted above the keys again, and as she sang "and tell him you're gonna gooo," she whipped her fingers through the air, still waving her head around her.

Josh cocked his head to one side as she slouched back in her chair, thrusting her chest forward and jerked her shoulders to the beat once more.

She was sitting up straight again before Josh had time to blink, and was singing in her Justin voice. "I don't know why you care. He doesn't even know you're the-ere, ooh."

After a pause she began again, and sang softly, "The middle of the night, is he gonna be by your side? Or will he run and hide, you don't know cause things ain't clear. And baby when you cry, is he gonna stand by your side? Does the man even know you're alive?"

She jerked her hips and wailed " I got an idea.  Why don't you be my girlfriend? I'll treat you good. I know you hear your friends when they you should. Cause if were my girlfriend, I'd be your shining star, the one to show you where you are."

She paused again, before lowering her voice and bursting out "Does he know what you feel? Are you sure that it's re-eeal, yeeeaaaahhheeeeheeyeah.  Does he ease your mind, or does he break your stride? Did you know that love could be a shie-eeeee-eeeeld, yeaaaah."

Josh smiled. She was so cute. Much like her JC impression. Not that he knew who JC was or anything. Him, Josh, an *Nsync fan? No thank you. Doobie Brothers all the way!

He watched happily as she forgot her singing for the moment and instead concentrated on her dancing. Josh found this display to be incredibly interesting. Especially her hip movements. Very interesting.

"Cause if you were my girlfriend…uh uh uh uh, I'd be the one to shine for you girl, ah ah ah." Josh's face twisted at her Nelly impression. He should be taping this. She'd bring him coffee for the rest of eternity if he had a tape of this.

She once again concentrated on her dancing, and brought the hand gestures. Josh decided to concentrate on her hips despite this added dimension. He could hear the slight strains of a deep voice rapping on her CD, and grinned when she opened her mouth and began to wail in a high, nasal voice. "Ever since I sa-aw you-our face, nothing in my life has been the-e same, I walk around just saying your name, without you my world would end, yeah."

She gestured expansively throughout this. Josh crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

She suddenly lowered her voice. "I looked around this whole damn place, and everything says you were meant to be." Her voice crept up a couple of octaves and the Justin came back. "my gir-ir-irlfrie-end oh!"

Josh softly walked over to her desk, and as her eyes reopened he tipped her chin up and looked her straight in the eye. He opened his mouth, mirroring her wide eyed expression. A softness touched his features before he smirked and snarked "I didn't know you were gay, Donna."

She blushed crimson and her mouth twisted. She rolled her eyes back in her head and then whacked his head. "Dumbass," she muttered. "Yutz. Putz. Schmuck." 

"Donna, do you even know what they mean?"

"Yes, Joshua."

"Loved the performance, Donnatella."

His smirk deepened as she cast a sharp look upon him. "Well, at least my roommate's cats weren't my audience."

"Hey, I never sang to them."

"Josh, you really did."

"Donna, I really did not!" His voice rose as she smirked at him.

"Whatever." She cast a glance at the screen and sighed, rolling her shoulders. "I'm done. You?"

He nodded. "Nearly. You can leave if you want too." She smiled, and he reached for her coat, pressing the fabric into her arms before turning back to his office. He heard her packing her bag, and watched from his doorway as she shrugged into her coat.

"See you tomorrow, Josh."

"Donnatella?"

"Joshua?"

He paused, then his face softened once more. He opened his mouth and softly began to sing. "You should be my girlfriend."

Then he turned and walked back into his office, drawing the door closed behind him. He listened to her steps as she lingered uncertainly in the bullpen, then finally left. He listened long after her heels had echoed down the hallway. And when he listened closely enough, he was certain he could still hear her voice floating around the bullpen.

 


End file.
